Instinto de supervivencia
by Mar Angys Dreams
Summary: Sakura tiene un nuevo profesor y ese no es otro que Neji Hyuga ¿Cuántas cosas podrían salir mal si una persona ignora su instinto de conservación y se lanza de lleno a los brazos de la suerte? Eso es algo que estos dos van a descubrir muy pronto/ Regalo para Crimela por su cumpleaños.


**DISCLAIMER:** Naruto no me pertenece.

**AVISO:** Este es un regalo de cumpleaños para **Crimela**, miembro activo del **Foro Aldea Oculta entre las Hojas**. Espero que lo disfrutes, lo hice con mucho cariño. ¡Happy B-day!

* * *

**Instinto de supervivencia**

**...**

**Capítulo único**

**...**

Con mal simulada paciencia escuchó las órdenes de su sensei. Al principio, Sakura se lo tomó a pitorreo; creyó que los desvaríos de la Godaime se debían a un efecto adverso de la descontrolada ingesta de sake, pero después, cuando Shizune le entregó las formas selladas como una misión con rango, la muchacha no pudo menos que evidenciar su estupor abriendo los ojos desmesuradamente al tiempo que se le desencajaba la mandíbula.

—Te vives quejando de que no pongo a prueba tus habilidades —comentó Tsunade como diciéndole _"¿Quieres ramen? Pues, toma dos tazones"—, _y tomando en cuenta que ya se aproxima la fecha para los exámenes chunin a celebrarse en Suna, creí que podías ver esto como un entrenamiento.

Precisamente, eso era.

Sakura parecía no haber escuchado ni media palabra de la perorata de la Hokage, pues, estaba ridículamente concentrada en los trazos inscritos en el papel que tenía en las manos.

—Esto es una misión suicida —catalogó sin rastro de objeción en su tono de voz; simplemente, dando su opinión al respecto.

—¡No seas exagerada! —la increpó su sensei con una media sonrisa, que tanto a Sakura como a Shizune se les antojó malévola—. Que no es tan malo. Después de todo ¿Quién mejor que un prodigio en el control del Chakra para ayudarte?

Sakura se encogió de hombros, restándole importancia al asunto a la par que le concedía la razón a la rubia. Al cabo de un rato, como asaltada por una latente duda, inquirió:

—¿Él ya lo sabe?

Tsunade asintió, interrumpiendo la respuesta de su asistente, que la miró consternada ante la falsa afirmación.

—¿Y qué dijo? —Quiso saber, realmente, intrigada.

—Me parece que se lo tomó bastante mejor que tú —mintió con la naturalidad que solo alguien entrenado en el oficio posee.

—Eso no responde a mi pregunta —contraatacó la pelirrosa con el recelo rutilando en sus jades.

—¿Ya sabes cómo es Neji Hyuga? —apostilló, desenfada, la mujer—. Él solo no dijo nada.

La verdad, ella no sabía cómo era él, por la sencilla razón de que no lo conocía. Si acaso lo había visto un par de veces en los últimos tres años y cruzado palabra cuando mucho en una ocasión. De hecho, lo único que recordaba del chico era su mal genio y su poca disposición para ser amable con los demás; del resto, Neji Hyuga era un completo desconocido. Sin embargo, no le fue difícil deducir la reacción del muchacho. Por supuesto que sí, él debió haber pegado el grito en el cielo; internamente, claro está. A fin de cuentas, los Hyuga no son del tipo escandaloso.

**...**

Pese a todas sus conjeturas, Sakura se halló, al día siguiente, dirigiéndose al campo de entrenamiento en el que, antes de la deserción de Sasuke y el viaje de Naruto con Ero-sennin, ella –junto al resto del Equipo Siete- entrenaba. A menos de diez metros de llegar al claro, pudo vislumbrar la silueta de un hombre alto y esbelto que esperaba, de pie, recargado al tronco de un árbol.

Era Neji Hyuga.

Le costó reconocerlo; ya que el chico no vestía su habitual chaleco beige y sus pantalones cortos negros. En cambio, estaba acicalado con una camisa blanca, ancha y de mangas largas que hacía juego con unos pantalones del mismo corte y color. Sakura notó que ya no traía la pierna y el brazo derecho vendados y que, además de tener el cabello más largo y frondoso, había cambiado sus sandalias azules por unas negras. Solo cuando estuvo bastante cerca de él, la kunoichi estuvo consciente del paso del tiempo. Neji era mucho más alto y, para completar su retahíla de desgracias, le tocó admitir que el condenado era bastante buen mozo.

Tal y como ella temía, a leguas se notaba que el prodigio del Clan más hermético de Konoha estaba ahí en contra de su voluntad. Sakura tuvo que reprimir las arcadas cuando sintió la mirada gélida del chico clavada en ella, una vez que le dio alcance.

—Buenos días, Hyuga-san —saludó, cortés.

—Llegas tarde —replicó el interpelado en un mohín que denotaba su desagrado con ese hecho.

Ciertamente era tarde. No obstante, a los ojos de la chica, cinco minutos de retraso no justificaban que él no fuera capaz siquiera de contestarle el saludo. Otra vez, su vientre se retorció en una extraña danza y las nauseas volvieron hacer acto de presencia. En serio, él la intimidaba sobremanera. No por nada, el recuerdo más fresco que Sakura tenía del muchacho era de cuando Neji había intentado –con toda la alevosía del mundo- matar a Hinata en las Preliminares de los Exámenes Chunin.

La muchacha lo miró consternada y se quedó callada mientras se debatía entre la quiniela de quedarse o volver sobre sus pasos, pero solo de imaginarse la arenga reprobatoria que su mayor le daría, cogió valor y se quedó allí plantada, claro que sin atreverse siquiera a abrir la boca.

—Sakura —la llamó con una familiaridad que la tomó por sorpresa—, supongo que eres buena en algo ¿verdad? —La mencionada pudo determinar por su tono que él, en serio, dudaba de sus capacidades. De hecho, por las pausas que hacía al hablar parecía como si Neji creyera estar dirigiéndose a una retrasada mental—. ¿Conoces los puntos de chakra?

Claro que los conocía. Ella era una ninja médico, maldita sea. Pero era de suponer que él no estuviera al tanto de sus logros. Ese estúpido era tan egocéntrico y engreído que Sakura estuvo segura de que él no tenía ni idea que ella era la pupila estrella de la Godaime y una de los mejores médicos del hospital.

—Sí —respondió con sequedad, salvaguardando el poco orgullo que le quedaba.

Para su sorpresa, los labios de Neji se curvaron en una sonrisa discreta y separándose del árbol dijo:

—Pues tienes que bloquear todos los míos.

Ella abrió los ojos como platos al tiempo que presenció, anonadada, como la sonrisa del muchacho se ensanchaba. Nunca lo había visto reír en su vida y hoy acababa de hacerlo dos veces. Claro que la muchacha sabía que él no se reía con ella, sino a su costa.

—Eres un Hyuga. —Le hizo saber.

—Gracias por recordármelo —replicó el otro, retomando de forma repentina su habitual seriedad—. Además, no estoy diciendo que puedas, solo que tienes que intentarlo.

—P-pero…

—A menos que creas que ni siquiera puedes hacer eso.

Sakura negó con la cabeza.

—¿Qué es exactamente lo que quieres que haga? —curioseó, arqueando una ceja.

—Que aprendas a defenderte, por supuesto.

Esta vez, la cabeza de la chica se movió para afirmar. Dio un paso al frente al tiempo que aducía:

—Pero esa es una técnica de combate.

—Sí —le concedió la razón y acto seguido, sentenció—. Eso es porque la mejor manera de defenderse es a través de un buen ataque.

—La mejor defensa es un buen ataque —parafraseó Sakura, achicando los ojos mientras que internamente coincidía con Neji.

A ambos, la vida les había enseñado, a las malas, que era mejor herir que resultar lastimado.

Minutos después, la kunoichi intentaba, en vano, bloquear los puntos de chakra de su oponente. En un rápido análisis, Neji había asumido que Sakura era una completa pusilánime, pero esa resolución acerca de sus habilidades ninjas, difería totalmente con el concepto que él acababa de formarse de sus dotes físicas. Él era un muchacho de dieciséis años y muy en contra de su voluntad, era normal que le empezaran a atraer las chicas. Y Sakura Haruno era una.

Así pasaron los días…

**...**

Los dos ninjas entrenaban a diario desde hace dos semanas y media; sin embargo, según la percepción del prodigio Hyuga, Sakura seguía sin dar la talla. Por su parte, ella estaba más que frustrada. Todos los días llegaba a su casa desecha y con cada músculo y hueso pasándole factura. Pero más que desgaste físico, lo que la tenía realmente al borde de un quiebre emocional era el deterioro psicológico. Eso era así, porque Neji Hyuga no dejaba de recordarle que ella solo era una inútil. Él no se lo decía con todas sus letras, pero ella podía leer en sus ojos pálidos (al igual como en su momento lo leyó en los de Sasuke) que no podría alcanzarlo, que siempre tendría que estar detrás de él.

A la fecha, solo faltaban tres semanas para que se realizaran los exámenes chunin, y Sakura todavía guardaba la esperanza de que para cuando Naruto volviera, ella ya podría estar a su nivel, que por fin podrían estar a la par.

En eso estaba pensando Sakura cuando el puño de Neji impactó contra su abdomen, ocasionando que su red de chakra colapsara. Cayó al suelo luego de que le flaquearan las rodillas y al toser, un hilo de sangre se escurrió de su boca. El muchacho se agachó y la tomó de los hombros, preocupado. El solo roce, hizo que a la kunoichi se le helara la sangre; entonces, justo en el momento en el que ella alzó la mirada, sus rostros quedaron a menos de un palmo de distancia. Sakura sintió como sus mejillas se encendían y cuando esquivó el contacto visual para ocultar su sonrojo, Neji se encontró pensando que ella era endiabladamente adorable. Sin embargo, más rápido de lo que canta un gallo, el muchacho ignoró olímpicamente el cosquilleo fastidioso en su vientre y echando mano de su mesura, logró increparle:

—¡¿Por qué no eludiste el golpe?! —Tras el silencio por parte de la chica, suavizó la mirada y aunque las venas alrededor de sus ojos desaparecieron, su tono siguió siendo adusto— ¡Pude haberte matado!

Sakura tosió como toda respuesta y se dejó caer de espaldas al suelo.

—Nunca había conocido a alguien con menos naturaleza a auto conservarse que tú.

La chica lo miró seria. Después puso los ojos en blanco al mismo tiempo que un suspiro de cansancio se escapaba de sus pulmones. Ella ya se conocía de memoria los dogmas irrefutables de Neji. A pesar de que pocas veces platicaban, eran su pan de cada día.

Él le había explicado hasta la lasitud que el instinto de supervivencia era la reacción natural que tenían todos los seres vivos ante el peligro (o la amenaza de uno) con el fin de proteger su integridad física. Pero ella seguía fracasando en una simple tarea como la de mantenerse a salvo. Neji había detectado por lo menos una docena de fallas en las posturas de Sakura a la hora de bloquear los ataques y unas cuantas más cuando le tocaba acometer. Después de tanto echarle cabeza y luego de una conversación aislada que tuvo con Hanabi, el muchacho había decidido que filmaría los entrenamientos para ver si de ese modo lograba que Sakura reconociera sus errores. Y para ponerle la guinda, después del reciente acontecimiento –donde casi la mata- acababa de resolver que él no podría seguir siendo su pareja de combate. La única persona que se le antojó posible para reemplazarlo fue su prima. Ella se conocía al dedillo la rutina y también se estaba preparando para los exámenes chunin. Era un buen plan.

—A partir de mañana vas a entrenar con Hinata.

Sakura sintió como los colores le abandonaban el rostro y el pulso se le disparaba de forma involuntaria. Temió, con más pavor del que puede soportar una sola persona, que Neji hubiera notado algo.

—¿Ya-ya no me quieres entrenar? —Súbitamente, el estómago se le hizo nudos.

—No dije eso… Pero a partir de ahora vamos a probar con otro método.

**...**

Y fue así como después de tanto ensayo y error, los días que siguieron, Sakura y Hinata, bajo la escrupulosa dirección de Neji, estaban poniendo en práctica todos los conocimientos referentes al sistema de control de chakra y sus jutsus derivados. Al término de dos semanas, en las que habían cambiado el claro por las inmediaciones de la mansión Hyuga, los avances en la técnica de Sakura eran visiblemente notorios. Hasta el mismo Neji, que se jactaba de tener un sentido de la impresión casi nulo, estaba gratamente sorprendido por las mejoras de su subalterna. Ahora, le tocaba tragarse sus palabras y admitir que cualquiera tendría suerte de salir con vida si se enfrentaba a ella.

Definitivamente, filmar las sesiones de entrenamiento había sido una idea brillante, como todo lo que su cerebro concebía. No solo había conseguido la forma para enmendar los errores de su alumna provisional, sino que había encontrado (tras la cámara) un refugio. Una excusa para no tener que lidiar con su inminente cercanía. No obstante, para Neji, pasar tanto tiempo en la compañía omnipresente de Sakura (aunque la mayoría del tiempo no le hablara, porque Hinata, además de suplirlo en el combate cuerpo a cuerpo, también fungía como su intermediaría) había resultado ser un arma de doble filo. Porque, si bien, su trato con ella no había mutado en lo absoluto, lo que pasaba en su interior era clase aparte.

Gracias a su buena suerte, él no era de la clase de personas que se dejaba llevar por megalomanías absurdas fuera de todo raciocinio. No, él era un shinobi, cuyo deseo de conservación no permitía desbarajustes emocionales de ningún tipo. Al menos eso se repetía cada que Sakura asaltaba sin aviso previo sus pensamientos. Por esa misma razón, había resuelto ponerle fin a sus actividades extracurriculares con la pelirrosa. Necesitaba con demasiada urgencia poner distancia entre ambos. Debía dejar de mirarla, porque atacarla para defenderse, hace rato que había dejado de ser una buena estrategia. Era un caso de vida o muerte y él, como buen shinobi, siempre escogería la vida.

Ahora mismo, él estaba embobado mirándola sacudirse las briznas de hierba de su falda -como si eso fuera de lo más interesante- mientras Hinata se levantaba del suelo, donde las dos, hace un momento, habían ido a parar tras una corta contienda

—Sakura —suspiró Neji una vez que ella y Hinata culminaran la rutina del día, desviando su mirada a un punto impreciso de un matorral. Cuando tenía su atención, evitaba verla a toda costa—. Necesito decirte algo.

—¿Qué cosa? —preguntó ella con interés a la par que salvaba las distancias. Neji rara vez le dirigía la palabra y cuando lo hacía activaba todas sus alarmas.

—Hoy es el último día que superviso tu entrenamiento.

Los ojos de la muchacha casi se saltan de sus cuencas. De súbito, empezó a hiperventilar.

—¿Por qué? —gorjeó con la voz, casi, rota—. ¿Fue por algo que hice?

—Por supuesto que no. —Se apuró a negar Neji—. Me voy de misión con Lee y Gai-sensei.

Ella guardó silencio durante un momento, pero al instante siguiente, completó:

—Y con Tenten. —Por alguna razón, la sola idea le producía una especie de nudo en la garganta que le dificultaba la respiración.

Neji no respondió, en su lugar se dio la media vuelta, dispuesto a no dar más explicaciones, pero antes de marcharse, decidió agregar:

—Puedes seguir entrenando con Hinata. Ya no me necesitas.

Ella pareció no haberlo escuchado. Su conexión cerebral estaba tratando de asimilar porque Neji Hyuga siempre quería terminar con ella, aun cuando, propiamente dicho, no hubiera nada.

—¿Vas a tardar mucho en volver?

—No lo sé —dijo con brusquedad y sin más, esta vez, si se fue.

Sakura lo observó irse al tiempo que se recriminaba por ser tan estúpida. Ella había tratado por todos los medios de no sentir lo que sentía ¡Por Kami que sí! Se había propuesto desde el primer día, que su relación con Neji fuera estrictamente profesional. Lamentablemente, esas cosas siempre se le escapaban de las manos. Pero lo que ella consideraba lo peor de todo era la certeza de saber que, al igual que antes, esta vez tampoco sería correspondida.

—¿Estás bien? —habló Hinata—. Sakura, te ves pálida.

—Neji se va.

—¿Para dónde?

Sakura se quedó pensando. Finalmente, en un hilo de voz replicó:

—Necesito hablar con él.

Y para cuando Hinata quiso detenerla, la muchacha ya estaba camino a las dependencias del Souke en busca de Neji. Sin darse cuenta de cómo ni cuándo, Sakura se halló en el umbral de la que se suponía era la habitación de su escurridizo profesor. Tocó la puerta y esperó unos segundos.

—¡Pase! —La voz áspera de Neji se dejó oír.

Sakura acató al pie de la letra la indicación y solo después de correr la puerta, se dio cuenta de que no tenía una razón –por lo menos válida- que justificara el que ella estuviera irrumpiendo de esa forma en la privacidad de Neji. Le quedó aún más claro cuando el susodicho la fulminó con la mirada.

—¿Qué quieres?

—E-etto… —Tosió un par de veces para ganar tiempo mientras sus ojos deambulaban, desorbitados, por la austera habitación. Inesperadamente, su mirada se topó con un objeto que reposaba en el futón de Neji. _Bingo,_ agradeció la kunoichi en su fuero interno—. Vine por los videos.

—¿Los videos? —Neji alzó una de sus perfectamente pinceladas cejas y siguió el recorrido de la mirada de la pelirrosa.

—Sí —le confirmó Sakura, dando un par de pasos al frente—. Los necesito ahora que ya no vas a ser más mi profesor.

El muchacho no pasó por alto el tono de reproche en la voz de Sakura Haruno.

—No los tengo a la mano ahora —le contestó, sujetándola de la muñeca y obstaculizando su avance.

Ella se deshizo, ágilmente, de su agarre y en un arranque de rebeldía –del que seguramente luego se arrepentiría-, continuó con su trayectoria hasta el futón. Tomó la video cámara y cuando quiso encenderla, Neji se la arrebató de las manos y en tono amargo, soltó:

—Te dije que no los tengo aquí.

—Pero los necesito —rebatió ella, forcejando, inútilmente—. ¿Cómo quieres que entrene sin ellos?

—Arréglatelas como puedas —le ordenó con la indolencia que siempre ha irradiado su personalidad mientras que se la sacaba de encima. Enseguida, se volvió para guardar la video cámara en el armario—. Ese ya no es mi problema.

Durante la fugaz pugna, Sakura había caído al futón y en el momento que se preparaba para levantarse vio, sobre la mesita de luz, unos cassettes rotulados como : _Sakura/entrenamientos._ Entonces, anticipándose a la reacción de Neji, los cogió y en un parpadear los introdujo en el reproductor de videos que estaba en la cómoda.

Al instante siguiente, los dos muchachos se quedaron literalmente sin palabras. Los ojos de Sakura estaban enganchados a la televisión en la que las supuestas imágenes de su entrenamiento se reproducían. Pero no es lo que eran. Ella si estaba ahí; en todas. De Hinata no se veían ni sus luces. No obstante, lejos de mostrarla haciendo posturas de ataques, las escenas que quedaron expuestas ante sí eran tomas cerradas de ella. Planos de detalles de su rostro, de su sonrisa, de sus aspavientos, de sus ojos.

Eso era lo que él había estado filmando durante todo este tiempo.

Cuando recuperó la movilidad de su cuerpo, Neji se abalanzó sobre el televisor y sacó el cassette. De inmediato, se lo tendió a Sakura. Aún consternada, ella fue incapaz de tomarlo.

—¡Ya puedes irte! —escupió, esforzándose por sonar indiferente, pero la muchacha no se inmutó ni por una milésima de segundo—. Tal vez no me expliqué: esa fue una orden.

—Pero tú me odias —razonó con la poca cordura que le quedaba—. No me hablas, ni siquiera me miras… —No logró decir nada más. En ese preciso momento, su cerebro entró en shock.

Al cabo de un escabroso silencio, en el que ambos se sumergieron en sus respectivas cavilaciones, Neji habló:

—Es instinto de supervivencia... ¿Acaso no has aprendido nada?

Ella abrió los ojos de pronto, saliendo del letargo, como atraída por el murmullo de su voz.

—¿Supervivencia? —repitió la última palabra con cierta ironía.

—¿Cuál fue la primera lección que te enseñé? —inquirió él como esperando a que ella atara los cabos.

_La mejor defensa es un buen ataque,_ recitó su cerebro algo que se había aprendido de memoria.

—Esa es la fortaleza de los Hyuga: bloquear todo lo que nos puede dañar. Es simple instinto de conservación.

El rostro de Sakura era un poema. Tenía el ceño fruncido y su semblante era el de alguien que trataba de resolver, al caletre, un problema matemático. Ella sabía que no existía una definición científica para el término; sin embargo, desde su punto vista, el instinto de supervivencia no era otra cosa que la parte sensata guiada por la lógica de cada ser humano que los impelía a mantenerse con vida ante cualquier situación de riesgo.

¿Pero, qué peligro podía representar ella para que la hubiese tratado así? ¡Ninguno! Si ella era… ¿inofensiva?

Por otro lado, Neji estaba seguro de que esto sería recordado como un fracaso emblemático de los disparates a los que la ceguera emocional podía conducir. Sin embargo, le importó un carajo. Entonces, decidió mandar a la mierda todos sus dogmas y renunciando a su instinto, se lanzó a los brazos de la suerte. Y como el que muere a su gusto la muerte le sabe a gloria, él, al menos, planeaba disfrutarlo. Justo cuando Sakura se prepara para ametrallarlo con un tropel de preguntas angustiosas, Neji Hyuga se acercó a ella, tomándola por sorpresa, y rodeándola por la cintura le cerró la boca con un beso.

Ya después, si alcanzaba a salir vivo de esta, le explicaría todo con lujos y detalles..

***Fin***

* * *

**¡Bajen los palos y las antorchas...!**

**Primero, quiero agradecer por haber llegado hasta aquí y segundo, voy excusarme por si les pareció que este fic no tiene pies ni cabeza. Para eso hay una muy buena razón: soy una novicia en esto del NejiSaku y para rematar el O-S va dedicado a la Diosa de los mejores momentos de esta pareja. Por cierto, Crimela, espero que no lo hayas odiado tanto. Este es mi regalo de cumpleaños, sé que no es mucho, pero va con todo el cariño del mundo.**

**A manera de aclaración, les cuento que la historia se desarrolla durante la ausencia de Naruto y Sasuke. Lo mencioné arriba, pero no quería dejar lugar a dudas. Ah, casi se me olvida, me inspiré en la película L_ove Actually. _**

**Ahora sí, pueden lanzarme todos los tomatazos que quieran en un review. **

**¡Feliz existencia!**


End file.
